Author War
by sonicnarutoartist
Summary: Two Authors...Two anime lovers... ONE GIANT BRAWL SNA ending Note this is not ment to be taken seriously if you want a serious story go some where else.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a One shot story written by both me and Fenier. Of course there is legal crap.. We do not own some of the moves used. But we did make most of them up. All dragon moves belong to Fenier all Chaos moves belong to me. Want to know who wrote who well if it's bold its mine if its not its his. SNA by the way is my screen name abbreviated**

**Bang Bang Bang**

**SNA: Wow I can't believe my iron fortress works**

**Fenier: No no I can't**

**SNA: So... Are you one of them**

**Fenier: One of who**

**SNA: Are you an angry Hinata fan?**

**Fenier: no**

**Sna: Phew I'm glad I mean we are in a heavily defended sound proof fortress filled with machine guns and RPG's. If you were one of them I'd be um Fenier why do you have a rocket launcher**

**Fenier: I lied(Outside)Angry Hinata fan: Ok lets give up I mean. (BOOM) was that an explosion(Door opens)Fenier: I have killed the infidel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(Scene changes in to computer room)fenier: infidel really

sna: yes really

fenier: I WOULDN'T EVER FUCKING SAY THAT

sna: eeeppp okay okay sorry

fenier: that's right

sna: like I said wait what are you doing wait I know that stance

fenier: 8 trigrams 128 palms

sna: oh crap run away

fenier: not a chance mwa ha ha ha ha

(One week later)

SNA: Finally out of that burn clinic in Burbank

**Fenier: Oh hey man what's up**

**SNA: Hi**

**Fenier: Hey you're not still sore about that whole misunderstanding are you**

**SNA: Um No**

**Fenier: Then what with the bull**

**SNA: Nothing**

**(Minutes later)Fenier: (While being chased down the street by the bull) Damn you SonicNarutoArtist!!!!**

fenier: finally out of that damn phsyc ward

sna: took you long enough hey you good with the whole bull thing

fenier: yeah I am *fiddling with fingers*

sna: ok good hey what's up with your fingers

fenier: what are you talking about

sna: your fiddling with your fingers

fenier: oh that you'll see *something starts forming on each finger*

sna: what the hell is that

fenier: *starts doing hand signs* he ha ha ha

sna: oh geez here we go again wait a minute this is different

fenier: 10 DRAGONS JUTSU

sna: god damn itfenier: I hope you know how to run

sna: (10 minutes later amongst the rumble sna is still running like a little anime person

with the dragons right behind him snapping at him) damn you fenier you jack ass this worse than what I did to you why are you doing this

fenier: well for one I have anger issues two you put me in a god damn fucking phsyc ward three I hate bulls four it's just fun

sna: whaaaaaaaa damn it

fenier: you know what I'm going to try something dragons together *more hand signs* ultimate dragon jutsu

sna: damn *munch*

fenier: that was fun now where is kenpachi I want a damn rematch

**SNA: Okay buddy you asked for it. (Runs)**

**Fenier: Get back here you fucking coward**

**SNA: I'm no coward **

**Fenier: Umm why are we in the place were you put all your angry fans**

**SNA: This (opens the pick) **

**Carnage fans: Remember us?**

**Fenier: OH shit**

fenier: carnage fans turn attack the shadow killer

sna: *trampled by carnage fans* well that was an epic fail

fenier: final move dragon gulliton

sna: *thud missing a head*

**Warning the following is a tribute to team four star you have been warned**

**Death: Okay this fight is entertaining enough (Brings SNA back to life)SNA: Okay that's it Fenier (Takes off jacket glasses and his watch)**

**Fenier: Dude that tattoo is so bad ** I completely forgot to make a strip joke**

**SNA: Oh you wish it was a tattoo**

**Fenier: Wait no**

**SNA: DRAGON**

**Fenier: NO NO NO**

**SNA: OF THE DARKNESS**

**Fenier: No...**

**SNA: FLAME!!!!**

**Fenier: No no no no on (hits him) **

fenier: really thats all you got *spits out blood*

sna: what your not dead

fenier: not even close

sna: how

fenier: you can't kill a shadow

sna: huh

fenier: I'm not dead I'm not alive for I am a shadow the closer to light I am the stronger I get the more darkness there is the stronger I am I am immortal

Sna: damn it

Fenier: yeah and now I'm going to give you a taste of that DRAGON FIRE SHOTsna: DAMN IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!

**SNA: ! (Pant Pant) Son of a bitch how can he be this strong. I was first. I'm supposed to be the best by default**

**Fenier: Dude what are you doing**

**SNA: Apparently having no shame and completely ripping off Team Four Star**

**Fenier: Team who?**

**SNA: Ever heard of the DBZ Abridged parody**

**Fenier: No.... oh and where was I**

**SNA: FAILING**

**Fenier: What the fuck is up with your strength it**

**SNA: No don't do what I think you're about to do**

**Fenier: What you said you were doing a DBZ joke so why can't I**

**SNA: Oh just shut up and take this**

**Fenier: Take what oh crap**

**SNA: Remember this technique (puts hands together and they start to glow) **

**Fenier: You know in hindsight I should have seen this coming but...**

**SNA: CHAOS BLAST CANNON**

**Fenier: Oh (Thud)**

fenier: ha ha I got you *blocks the blast*

sna: damn that didn't work

fenier: oh and what's with your strength

sna: don't say it

fenier: cause

sna: DON'T SAY IT

fenier: IT'S OVER 9000

sna: nooooooofenier: ha ha ha now die DRAGON'S FURY

**SNA: Well this isn't going to end well(Trust me you don't want to know what happens)**

**Fenier: Ha!**

**SNA: Okay that's it **

**Fenier: What are you going to pull a move from you anime fail list. I am an anime expert you can't win or beat me. Plus I have fucking dragons what do you got that I can't counter**

**SNA: This (Points up)**

**Fenier: Umm what's that**

**SNA: Yah while you were making your speech I sort of used one of my very own techniques**

**Fenier: Okay I know I shouldn't like this but dude that's badass. What do you call it**

**SNA: COSMIC BOMB!**

**Fenier: Did you just say cos...(BOOM!)**

**Fenier: (Just appears) Like I told you before you can't kill me in fact your little light show made me stronger. KNOW MY fucking POWER**

**SNA: Well this isn't going to end well at all**

**Fenier: (Summons a dragon but grabs its tail before it could form a real one) Fuse.....DRAGON SWORD**

**SNA: damn dude that was badass but you still can't win**

**Fenier: What?!**

**SNA: For I have a sword too (A dark light appears forming a hook that wraps around his hands. Then then black steel blade appeared) Meet my blade the Chaos SWORD.**

**Fenier: Big deal it won't hurt me go ahead and hit me with it I dare you**

**SNA: Don't get over confidentBAM!Fenier: Ow that hurt.....wait a minute that hurt?**

**SNA: Chaos energy is a wonderful thing though I admit you had an advantage before with you being a shadow but from here on out. We are equals (Points the sword at him)**

**Fenier: Very well lets begin (Prepares for a sword fight)**

fenier: very clever but your chaos energy still can't beat me

sna: what did I just say were equals now

fenier: not any more *points finger at sna* fire summon *fire dragon appears from pointer finger breaks away from the dragon and grab it's tail* fusion dragon long sword *points both swords at sna*

sna: you can't be serious

fenier: shadow style BANKAI *eyes turn deep red and skin turns black as the night and shadows encase the entire area*

sna: damn it where is he

fenier: you can not see me there for you can't hit me even if you do well I've said to much already now it's time for you to DIE!

sna: damn it damn it

fenier: shadow style rapid temposna: DAAAMMMNNN IIITTT!

fenier: you lose *points a sword at the dark and pulls it down with the death's head on it* and he can't help you this time

death: damn it you bastard *dead*

**SNA: (POOOF)**

**Fenier: What?!**

**SNA: Like I said chaos energy is a beauty isn't she. I did the substitution jutsu so perfectly that even when you killed my clone even death thought I was gone**

**Fenier: So if I kill you this time you stay dead right**

**SNA: in theory yes, but here's the kicker(Starts glowing)I was just buying time all along **

**Fenier: What how strong is this asshole**

**SNA: Chaos...**

**Fenier: (Looks up) Oh my god....**

**SNA: ARMEGEDON(Fires Chaos meteors at him)**

**Fenier: Oh : (Looks at the Crater with no Fenier in sight) You will never beat me (Blocks the incoming sword strike) Impressive**

**Fenier: I ain't over yet**

**SNA: I agree it's time to end this long drawn out battle. No powers no special skill just me and you a sword fight to the death.**

**Fenier: No we fight the way we always have because I'm just having to much goddamn fun**

**SNA: Fine (Hands star glowing like lightning covering the Chaos Sword) But remember I gave you a chance**

**Fenier: What the fuck is up with your swordSNA: CHAOS**

**Fenier: Huh I can't move**

**SNA: SLASH(Slices at him almost carving him in half)**

**Fenier: (Falls) Why couldn't I move**

**SNA: What you couldn't dodge... oh crap**

**???: Did you forget about me.**

fenier: it's you again XAVIER(no not that Xavier) why are you here

sna: um who is this guy

fenier: I just said never mind

xavier: oh don't look at me like that

fenier: oh shut up

xavier: oh don't be mean

sna: let's just finish him

fenier: fine ULITMATE DRANGON

sna: *shoves hand in the tail* CHAOS WAVE

fenier and sna: CHAOS SHADOW DRAGON

xavier: dick heads (the dragon eats him and gives his power to both fighters.


	2. ending one

**There are two endings to this one on my Profile one on his you want to see his look at his site. So here's my ending**

**Fenier: Now that that's out of the way shall we**

**SNA: You know what dude fuck it I've had enough of this fight**

**Fenier: So what are you going to do huh?**

**SNA: Simple finish it(Put's left hand on floor. Gets on one knee puts right fist up to face and starts shaking it violently)**

**Fenier: What what are you doing**

**SNA: (Looks up. his eyes are glowing green) My finishing move CHAOS**

**Fenier: What the (Shadow realm vanishes. Chaos energy ropes ties him to the floor.)**

**SNA: FISTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Hudge wave of energy comes from the ground evaporating all but Death corpse Fenier and SNA)**

**Death:(Reattaches his head) Well that was entertaining SonicNarutoArtist but I must be going and don't worry about your friend he'll be fine. BUT IF HE EVER TRIES TO KILL ME AGAIN I'LL TAKE HIS SOUL DOWN FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY SALSA VERDE**

**SNA: Great(gives death a thumbs up before passing out)**

**(One week later)Sna: Hey how's my favorite hospital patient doing**

**Fenier: Fine now... By the way that was very good for holding back**

**SNA: You too but I guess I win this round**

**Fenier: Yah but next time it's my win**

**SNA: But for now since you just got released from the hospital. Lets have a truce**

**Fenier: That's it a truce that is the worst idea ever**

**SNA: I'll treat you to your favorite drink**

**Fenier: I take that back**

**SNA: By the way why did we fight in the first place**

**Fenier: Lets see you were giving me a joke for what happens when you mess with Hinata and what I would do to you........WAIT A MINUTE**

**SNA:(RUNS AS FAST AS HE CAN) Shouldn't have brought that up**

**Fenier: (Chases after him) Get back here you traitor**

**SNA: (Looks back and smiles)**

**Fenier: (Smiles also)**


End file.
